The Story of Us
by Enigmaticrose4
Summary: Because of a smile, their story finally entered a new, happier chapter.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Ouran or any characters.

* * *

It's a funny thing, the story of us.

Our story isn't anything special.

Or, rather, as far as other people are concerned it isn't special.

But, to me, it means the world.

When we talked in high school I never knew we'd go far. You were just another person, nothing special, I knew lots of people, and you weren't even that useful of a person.

But, somehow, during the next year or so my perception of you changed. It morphed into something I'd never experienced before.

I think it was when I watched you with him, my best friend.

You were different around him, a smile lit up your face, one I'd never seen before. The more I saw that smile the more I craved it. Wanting it to be directed at me, though I knew that could never happen.

Then, in university, when you spent more time alone, studying, I noticed your smile wavering, faltering.

I know, it was hard, distance makes any relationship difficult, but it was something more than that. I noticed the two of you changing, just as I changed. University changed us, even as we all tried to hold onto our past selves. Whenever I saw you I noticed the change. You were more mature, but also more open and relaxed. When you smiled at me it was always a happy, friendly smile, but nothing like I'd seen you direct at him in the past. Then, when I saw you with him your smile wasn't quite so bright, it no longer fulfilled the craving inside of me, rather, it made me, for the very first time, wish we were still in the past.

The years continued to slip by and your smile grew dimmer. I heard the two of you speaking of the future, making grand plans.

All I wanted to do was stop you.

I can't say I want you for myself. I don't think I could ever make you, or anyone else, happy, but I know he can't either. All I want is for you to smile that wonderful smile again. The one that made me feel alive even when I had nothing to really live for.

When you graduated I watched him go down on bended knee. You smiled and said yes, but I could see you did it out of reflex. After all, you'd dated for so long, marriage was the next step, it was expected, it was what you'd always figured would happen.

I always supposed that it would happen, but my heart still hurt as I watched him slip that ring on your finger.

Despite the voice screaming in my head that it was wrong I was going to leave it alone. After all, our story has never involved me interfering in your love life, despite the fact that I interfered in everything else.

My heart breathed a sigh of relief when you called it off a few months later. I didn't know why you did it, but I didn't care, I was just glad you had.

Then the day came when I bumped into you. It was the first time I'd seen you since you ended it with him. You asked me to get coffee and I agreed. Our conversation was nothing special, I don't really remember it.

What I do remember though, is your goodbye.

At the end you stared at me for a long minute, an unreadable expression in your eyes. Then, before I knew what was happening, you leaned in and hugged me.

It was a quick hug, but also one full of something I couldn't quite identify.

What I could identify though was the expression on your face when you pulled back and thanked me for always being there.

I see the smile - the smile that I've craved for so long, the one that made everything better, even when it wasn't even directed at me.

Before I can collect my thoughts, or even my breath, you're gone.

I realize now that just seeing your smile again wasn't enough for me; I want to see that smile every day for the rest of my life.

Why?

Because I love you and I suppose I always have.

XXX

Kyoya races through the streets of Tokyo. His heart is pounding in his chest as he pushes down on the gas and swerves through traffic.

He'd raced out of the café and down the street, searching for her. He'd tried calling her, but her phone was off. So he'd hopped in his car, leaving his driver standing on the sidewalk, a look of surprise on his face.

Kyoya never drove himself.

He drives to her apartment first. He doesn't even turn off his sports car. Just puts the hazard lights on and races into the building. He takes the steps two at a time and soon finds himself pounding on her door.

He doesn't know why he's so urgent, it isn't like this is a race to the wedding, but he knows he has to tell her.

There is no other option.

He has to tell her.

He has to tell her now.

After a minute the door swings open.

Kyoya looks down at Mei and asks, "Haruhi. Is she here?"

Mei shakes her head, "No, she's-"

Kyoya doesn't stay to listen. He races back down the stairs and out into the sweltering noonday heat.

In a moment he's back in his car and racing through the streets. Several times he almost gets into an accident, but he doesn't care.

He has to find her.

He has to tell her, it can't wait any longer.

He checks her office.

He checks her father's house.

He checks Tamaki's house.

In fact, he checks everyone's house, but she's nowhere to be found.

Feeling defeated, Kyoya pulls over to the side of the road near Mori's house slams his fist into the steering wheel.

He tries to call her again, but her phone is still off. Hanging up he turns off his car and gets out.

He starts walking.

He has no idea how long he walks. Eventually though he realizes that he's standing outside the gates of Ouran.

Kyoya stares up at the gate. Despite the pain and frustration in his heart he manages a smile. This is where he first met her, this is where their story began, and where she first smiled that amazing smile.

On impulse he passes through the gate.

He lets his feet take him wherever they feel like it.

It isn't long though before he's standing outside of a familiar music room.

Kyoya stares at the door before reaching out an unsteady hand. His heart is pounding once again in his chest and this time he doesn't know why. Carefully he turns the door handle and pushes the door open.

At first he doesn't see anyone, but then he hears a soft voice.

"Hello, Kyoya."

He sees her then, sitting nearby with that beautiful, wondrous smile on her face again.

He has no words, so all he does is smile back at her.

And, with that smile a new chapter begins in their story.

* * *

**Author's Note:** One year ago today I wrote Love in a Bottle. It was another KyoyaxHaruhi fic. It was a tragedy though, because that's all I could write. My relationship with Z, my boyfriend all through college had just ended and that story was my way of getting through my emotions.

Now, for comparison, is this story, I believe it carries the same message - that no relationship can stay the same forever - but this one brings with it hope, not sadness. I just recently talked to Z due to an old email of mine spamming him and he was kind enough to let me know. I realized as I read his email that I felt nothing. I'm glad we had our time together, it truly made me who I am today, but I'm not sad it's over.

My story is on a new chapter, one filled with Korea and the Korean man I love more than I've ever loved anyone before. He's amazing and I truly hope I can spend every day seeing his smile. I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't see it anymore.

I hope everyone that wants someone special like this finds one.

I know I switch between present and past tense in the story, and that was intentional. As was the switch between first and third person. I hope you enjoyed my little tale.


End file.
